Pinocchio/I
30px |link=Pinocchio/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II Cuprins: I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI -------- ro Aventurile lui Pinochio (POVESTEA UNEI PĂPUŞI DE LEMN) I. Cum a găsit meşterul tâmplar Cireaşă, o bucată de lemn care plângea şi râdea, ca un copil. — A fost odată… — Un împărat! Se vor grăbi să mă întrerupă micuţii mei cititori. en The Adventures of Pinocchio by C. Collodi Chapter 1 How it happened that Mastro Cherry, carpenter, found a piece of wood that wept and laughed like a child. Centuries ago there lived-- "A king!" my little readers will say immediately. fr Les Aventures de Pinocchio Chapitre 01 Comment Maître Cerise, le menuisier, trouva un morceau de bois qui pleurait et riait comme un enfant. Il était une fois... - Un roi ! – vont dire mes petits lecteurs. de Carlo Collodi: Pinocchio - Die Geschichte vom hölzernen Bengele - Kapitel 3 Erstes Stück. Ein Holzscheit, das sprechen, lachen und weinen kann Es war einmal ... »Ein König!« – meinen gleich die klugen kleinen Leser. it Le avventure di Pinocchio Storia di un burattino Come andò che Maestro Ciliegia, falegname trovò un pezzo di legno che piangeva e rideva come un bambino. — C’era una volta.... — Un re! — diranno subito i miei piccoli lettori. es Las aventuras de Pinocho CAPITULO I De cómo el carpintero maese Cereza encontró un trozo de madera que lloraba y reía como un niño. Pues, señor, éste era... - ¡Un rey! - dirán en seguida mis pequeños lectores. pt As Aventuras de Pinóquio História de uma marionete Mestre Cereja, marceneiro, encontra um pedaço de madeira que chora e ri como uma criança Era uma vez... — Um rei! — dirão logo os meus pequenos leitores. ---------------------- ro — Nu, dragii mei copii, v-aţi înşelat. A fost odată o bucată de lemn. Nu era un lemn de mare preţ, ci un lemn ca toate lemnele, din cele pe care iarna le punem în sobă, ca să facem focul şi să încălzim odăile. en No, children, you are mistaken. Once upon a time there was a piece of wood. It was not an expensive piece of wood. Far from it. Just a common block of firewood, one of those thick, solid logs that are put on the fire in winter to make cold rooms cozy and warm. fr Eh bien non, les enfants, vous vous trompez. Il était une fois... un morceau de bois. Ce n’était pas du bois précieux, mais une simple bûche, de celles qu’en hiver on jette dans les poêles et dans les cheminées. de Aber diesmal, Kinder, habt ihr weit daneben geraten. – Es war einmal: ein Stück Holz, ja, ein ganz gewöhnliches Holzscheit! Draußen lag es im Wald mit vielen andern Stücken auf der Beige. it — No, ragazzi, avete sbagliato. C’era una volta un pezzo di legno. Non era un legno di lusso, ma un semplice pezzo da catasta, di quelli che d’inverno si mettono nelle stufe e nei caminetti per accendere il fuoco e per riscaldare le stanze. es - Pues no, muchachos nada de eso. Este era un pedazo de madera. Pero no un pedazo de madera de lujo, sino sencillamente un leño de esos con que en el invierno se encienden las estufas y chimeneas para calentar las habitaciones. pt — Não, crianças, erraram. Era uma vez um pedaço de madeira. ---------------------- ro Nu ştiu cum s-a făcut, dar într-o bună zi, bucata asta de lemn s-a pomenit în prăvălia unui tâmplar bătrân, pe care-l chema, meşterul Anton, dar pe care lumea îl poreclise meşterul Cireaşă, din pricină că avea nasul roşu şi lustruit, ca o cireaşă coaptă. en I do not know how this really happened, yet the fact remains that one fine day this piece of wood found itself in the shop of an old carpenter. His real name was Mastro Antonio, but everyone called him Mastro Cherry, for the tip of his nose was so round and red and shiny that it looked like a ripe cherry. fr Je ne pourrais pas expliquer comment, mais le fait est qu’un beau jour ce bout de bois se retrouva dans l’atelier d’un vieux menuisier, lequel avait pour nom Antonio bien que tout le monde l’appelât Maître Cerise à cause de la pointe de son nez qui était toujours brillante et rouge foncé, comme une cerise mûre. de Ein Fuhrmann kam, lud sie alle auf den Wagen und fuhr damit zur Stadt dem Schreiner-Toni vor das Haus. Das Holz ward gesägt und gespaltet; denn im kalten Winter sollte es im knisternden Ofen die Stube wärmen. – Ein Glück, daß Toni das eine Scheit bemerkte. Es war so hübsch gerade und hatte keinen Ast; drum stellte es der Schreiner in eine Ecke seiner Werkstatt und dachte: »Ein gutes, glattes Stück, 's wär schade, es zu verbrennen.« it Non so come andasse, ma il fatto gli è che un bel giorno questo pezzo di legno capitò nella bottega di un vecchio falegname, il quale aveva nome mastr’Antonio, se non che tutti lo chiamavano maestro Ciliegia, per via della punta del suo naso, che era sempre lustra e paonazza, come una ciliegia matura. es Pues, señor, es el caso que, Dios sabe cómo, el leño de mi cuento fue a parar cierto día al taller de un viejo carpintero, cuyo nombre era maese Antonio, pero al cual llamaba todo el mundo maese Cereza, porque la punta de su nariz, siempre colorada y reluciente, parecía una cereza madura. Cuando maese Cereza vio aquel leño, se puso más contento que unas Pascuas. pt Um belo dia, esse pedaço de madeira foi parar na oficina de um velho marceneiro que tinha o nome de mestre Antônio, mas que todos chamavam de mestre Cereja, por causa da ponta do seu nariz sempre lustrosa e vermelha. ---------------------- ro De-abia dădu cu ochii de bucata de lemn şi meşterului Cireaşă începu să-i salte inima de bucurie şi frecându-şi mâinile mulţumit, bolborosi cu vocea pe jumătate: — Lemnul a sosit taman la vreme, am să fac din el un picior la o masă. en As soon as he saw that piece of wood, Mastro Cherry was filled with joy. Rubbing his hands together happily, he mumbled half to himself: "This has come in the nick of time. I shall use it to make the leg of a table." fr Apercevant ce morceau de bois, Maître Cerise devint tout joyeux et, se frottant les mains, marmonna: - Ce rondin est arrivé à point: je vais m’en servir pour fabriquer un pied de table. de Toni verstand sein Handwerk und war überall bekannt. – Man nannte ihn freilich nur den Meister Pflaum; doch das kam davon, daß seine zierlich runde Nasenspitze so duftig blau erglänzte wie eine reife Pflaume, die unberührt am Baume hängt. Eines Tages war Meister Pflaum daran, einen Tisch zu verfertigen. it Appena maestro Ciliegia ebbe visto quel pezzo di legno, si rallegrò tutto; e dandosi una fregatina di mani per la contentezza, borbottò a mezza voce: — Questo legno è capitato a tempo; voglio servirmene per fare una gamba di tavolino. — es Tanto, que comenzó a frotarse las manos, mientras decía para su capote: - ¡Hombre! ¡llegas a tiempo! ¡Voy a hacer de ti la pata de una mesa! pt Mestre Cereja ficou todo contente e, esfregando as mãos, murmurou: — Chegou em boa hora para fazer uma perna de mesa. ---------------------- ro Zis şi făcut. Puse numaidecât mâna pe bardă, ca să-l cureţe de coajă şi să-l subţieze dar nu apucă bine să-i scoată prima aşchie şi rămase încremenit pe loc, deoarece auzise un glas piţigăiat, care începuse să strige: — Nu da în mine că mă doare! en He grasped the hatchet quickly to peel off the bark and shape the wood. But as he was about to give it the first blow, he stood still with arm uplifted, for he had heard a wee, little voice say in a beseeching tone: "Please be careful! Do not hit me so hard!" fr Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : pour enlever l’écorce et le dégrossir, il empoigna sa hache bien aiguisée. Mais comme il allait donner le premier coup, son bras resta suspendu en l’air car il venait d’entendre une toute petite voix qui le suppliait : - Ne frappe pas si fort ! de Eben sah er sich in der Werkstatt nach dem passenden Holze um, erblickte das Scheit in der Ecke, rieb sich freudig die Hände und murmelte zufrieden vor sich hin: »Das Stück da kommt mir wie gerufen, es gibt einen Tischfuß.« Gleich nahm er das scharfe Beil, um die Rinde abzuschlagen. Der erste Hieb fiel auf das Holz, da – »Oje, oje«, wimmerte erbärmlich ein zartes Stimmchen, »nicht so arg schlagen, nicht so arg!« – it Detto fatto, prese subito l’ascia arrotata per cominciare a levargli la scorza e a digrossarlo; ma quando fu lì per lasciare andare la prima asciata, rimase col braccio sospeso in aria, perchè sentì una vocina sottile sottile, che disse raccomandandosi: — Non mi picchiar tanto forte! — es Dicho y hecho; cogió el hacha para comenzar a quitarle la corteza y desbastarlo. Pero cuando iba a dar el primer hachazo, se quedó con el brazo levantado en el aire, porque oyó una vocecita muy fina, muy fina, que decía con acento suplicante: - ¡No! ¡No me des tan fuerte! pt Dito e feito, pegou o machado afiado, a fim de desbastá-lo. Mas, quando estava quase desferindo a primeira machadada, uma vozinha bem fina disse, implorando: — Não me bata com força! ---------------------- ro Vă puteţi lesne închipui cum a rămas bietul unchiaş, meşterul Cireaşă. Aruncă o privire speriată prin odaie ca să vadă dincotro venea vocea, dar nu văzu pe nimeni. Se uită sub masă, nimeni se uită într-un dulap care stătea veşnic închis, nimeni se uită în coşul cu răzătură şi talaşe, nimeni deschise uşa ca să dea o ochire în stradă, dar nimeni. Ei, atunci? en What a look of surprise shone on Mastro Cherry's face! His funny face became still funnier. He turned frightened eyes about the room to find out where that wee, little voice had come from and he saw no one! He looked under the bench--no one! He peeped inside the closet--no one! He searched among the shavings-- no one! He opened the door to look up and down the street--and still no one! fr Imaginez la tête de ce brave Maître Cerise ! Ses yeux égarés firent le tour de la pièce pour comprendre d’où pouvait bien venir cette voix fluette, mais il ne vit personne. Il regarda sous l’établi: personne ! Il ouvrit une armoire habituellement fermée mais, là non plus, il n’y avait personne. Il inspecta la corbeille remplie de copeaux et de sciure : rien ! Il poussa même la porte de son atelier et jeta un coup d’œil sur la route. Pas âme qui vive ! Mais alors ? de Potz Blitz! was war das? – Kalte Angst kam über den guten Schreiner, die Haare standen ihm zu Berge, er hatte nicht mehr Zeit, die ausgestreckte Hand mit dem Beile sinken zu lassen, und so stand er unbeweglich da wie das Einfahrtszeichen an der Eisenbahn, wenn es dem daherbrausenden Zuge »Halt!« gebietet. Nach einiger Zeit erholte sich Meister Pflaum von seinem Schrecken, und nun durchsuchte er ängstlich die ganze Werkstatt. – Es war niemand zu sehen. Er guckte unter die Hobelbank, – niemand! in den stets verschlossenen Schrank, – niemand! in den Korb mit den Hobelspänen und dem Sägmehl, – niemand! er machte die Türe auf und sah auf die Straße, – auch niemand! Nanu? ... Mit erzwungenem Lachen kratzte sich der Schreiner hinter den Ohren und sprach: it Figuratevi come rimase quel buon vecchio di maestro Ciliegia! Girò gli occhi smarriti intorno alla stanza per vedere di dove mai poteva essere uscita quella vocina, e non vide nessuno! Guardò sotto il banco, e nessuno: guardò dentro un armadio che stava sempre chiuso, e nessuno; guardò nel corbello dei trucioli e della segatura, e nessuno; aprì l’uscio di bottega per dare un’occhiata anche sulla strada, e nessuno. O dunque?... es ¡Figuraos cómo se quedaría el bueno de maese Cereza! Sus ojos asustados recorrieron la estancia para ver de dónde podía salir aquella vocecita, y no vio a nadie. Miró debajo del banco, y nadie; miró dentro de un armario que siempre estaba cerrado, y nadie; en el cesto de las astillas y de las virutas, y nadie; abrió la puerta del taller, salió a lacalle, y nadie tampoco. ¿Qué era aquéllo? pt Imaginem só como ficou mestre Cereja, o bom velho! Deu uma olhada surpresa ao redor do quarto e não viu ninguém! Abriu a porta para dar uma olhada na rua, e nada. E agora?... ---------------------- ro — Am înţeles! Adăugă el îndată, râzând şi scărpinându-şi „peruca”, se vede că mi s-a părut. Haidem la lucru. Şi după ce luă iarăşi barda în mână, trase o lovitură zdravănă bucăţii de lemn. en "Oh, I see!" he then said, laughing and scratching his Wig. "It can easily be seen that I only thought I heard the tiny voice say the words! Well, well--to work once more." He struck a most solemn blow upon the piece of wood. fr - J’ai compris – dit-il en riant et en grattant sa perruque – cette voix, je l’ai imaginée. Remettons-nous au travail. Empoignant de nouveau sa hache, il en asséna un formidable coup au morceau de bois. de »Ganz klar! Ich hab's. – Das Stimmchen war eine närrische Einbildung. Nur wieder mutig an die Arbeit!« Fest nahm er das Beil in die Hand, kräftiger noch wie das erste Mal führte er den Hieb auf das Holz, tief drang die scharfe Schneide ein: it — Ho capito; — disse allora ridendo e grattandosi la parrucca — si vede che quella vocina me la son figurata io. Rimettiamoci a lavorare. — E ripresa l’ascia in mano, tirò giù un solennissimo colpo sul pezzo di legno. es - Ya comprendo - dijo entonces sonriendo y rascándose la peluca- . Está visto que esa vocecita ha sido una ilusión mía. ¡Reanudemos la tarea! Y tomando de nuevo el hacha, pegó un formidable hachazo en el leño pt — Entendi — disse então rindo. — Vai ver que fui eu mesmo que inventei aquela vozinha. E deu um golpe firme com o machado no pedaço de madeira. ---------------------- ro — Aoleu! Cum mă doare! Strigă văicărindu-se aceeaşi voce piţigăiată. De rândul acesta, meşterul Cireaşă rămase înlemnit, cu ochii ieşiţi din cap de spaimă, cu gura căscată şi cu limba scoasă de un cot şi mai bine. După ce îşi veni puţin în fire, începu să îngâne, tremurând de frică: en "Oh, oh! You hurt!" cried the same far-away little voice. Mastro Cherry grew dumb, his eyes popped out of his head, his mouth opened wide, and his tongue hung down on his chin. As soon as he regained the use of his senses, he said, trembling and stuttering from fright: fr - Aïe ! Tu m’as fait mal ! – se lamenta la même petite voix. Cette fois, Maître Cerise en fut baba. Il resta bouche bée, la langue pendante, les yeux exorbités, comme la figurine de pierre d’une fontaine. de »Au! Wie hat das wehgetan!« klagte laut das gleiche Stimmchen. Jetzt ward Meister Pflaum wie versteinert: seine Augen traten weit hervor aus den Höhlen, sein Mund stand sperroffen, die Zunge hing ihm über die Unterlippe herab so tief wie den Wasserspeiern am Springbrunnen. Nach einiger Zeit fand er die Sprache wieder; aber er zitterte immer noch entsetzlich und fragte stotternd: it — Ohi! tu m’hai fatto male! — gridò rammaricandosi la solita vocina. Questa volta maestro Ciliegia restò di stucco, cogli occhi fuori del capo per la paura, colla bocca 8spalancata e colla lingua giù ciondoloni fino al mento, come un mascherone da fontana. Appena riebbe l’uso della parola, cominciò a dire tremando e balbettando dallo spavento: es - ¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho daño! - dijo quejándose la misma vocecita. Esta vez se quedó maese Cereza como si fuera de piedra, con los ojos espantados, la boca abierta y la lengua fuera, colgando hasta la barba como uno de esos mascarones tan feos y tan graciosos por cuya boca sale el cañno de una fuente Se quedó hasta sin voz. Cuando pudo hablar, comenzó a decir temblando de miedo y balbuceando: pt — Ai! Você me machucou! — gritou a mesma vozinha. Mestre Cereja ficou com a língua pendurada para fora até o queixo. ---------------------- ro — De unde o fi ieşit glasul ăla, care a strigat „aoleu”. Nu e nici ţipenie de om. Nu cumva bucata asta de lemn a învăţat să plângă şi să miorlăie ca un copil? Aşa ceva nu-mi vine să cred. Lemnul, uite-l aici: e un lemn de ars în sobă, ca atâtea altele şi dacă îl pui pe foc poţi să-ţi fierbi o oală cu fasole. Ori poate că s-o fi ascuns cineva înăuntru? Dacă e aşa, atât mai rău pentru el. Îi arăt eu lui acum! en "Where did that voice come from, when there is no one around? Might it be that this piece of wood has learned to weep and cry like a child? I can hardly believe it. Here it is--a piece of common firewood, good only to burn in the stove, the same as any other. Yet-- might someone be hidden in it? If so, the worse for him. I'll fix him!" fr Mais d’où peut bien sortir cette voix qui fait « aïe » ? Pourtant il n’y a personne ici. Ou alors ce morceau de bois aurait appris à pleurer et à se lamenter comme un enfant ? C’est impossible. Le bout de bois que voici, c’est du bois à brûler, une bûche comme une autre, juste bonne à mettre dans le feu pour faire cuire une casserole de haricots. A moins que quelqu’un ne soit caché là-dedans ? S’il y a quelqu’un, on va bien voir ! Tant pis pour lui. de »Wo mag denn nur dies Jammerstimmchen hergekommen sein? Das Holz da wird doch nicht weinen und klagen können wie ein kleines Kind! – Unmöglich! – Schau mir's nur einer an: ist es nicht ein Scheit wie jedes andere? Hätte man es gesägt und gespaltet, so wäre es vielleicht längst zu Asche verbrannt. – Nanu!? – Oder ... wirklich! es könnte sein? – Einer versteckt in dem Holze? – Na! Der hätte sich einen ungeschickten Platz gesucht! Wart, dir will ich's bequemer machen; gleich helf' ich dir heraus.« Sprach's, packte das unschuldige Scheit mit beiden Händen und warf es erbarmungslos an die Wand der Werkstatt. it — Ma di dove sarà uscita questa vocina che ha detto ohi?... Eppure qui non c’è anima viva. Che sia per caso questo pezzo di legno che abbia imparato a piangere e a lamentarsi come un bambino? Io non lo posso credere. Questo legno eccolo qui; è un pezzo di legno da caminetto, come tutti gli altri, e a buttarlo sul fuoco, c’è da far bollire una pentola di fagioli.... O dunque? Che ci sia nascosto dentro qualcuno! Se c’è nascosto qualcuno, tanto peggio per lui. Ora l’accomodo io! — es - Pero, ¿de dónde sale esa vocecita que ha dicho ¡ay!? ¡Si acjuí no hay un alma! ¿Será que este leño habrá aprendido a llorar y a quejarse como un niño? ¡Yo no puedo creerlo... Este leño... Aquí está: es un leño de chimenea como todos los leños de chimenea: bueno para echarlo al fuego y guisar un puchero de habichuelas! ¡Zambomba! ¿Se habrá escondido alguien dentro de él? ¡Ah! Pues si alguno se ha escondido dentro, peor para él. Ahora le voy a arreglar yo. pt — Será que esse pedaço de madeira aprendeu a se queixar feito criança? Não posso acreditar. Será que alguém está escondido dentro dele? Se está, pior para ele. Dou um jeito já, já! ---------------------- ro Şi zicând acestea, apucă bucata de lemn cu amândouă mâinile şi începu s-o lovească fără milă de pereţii odăii. Apoi se puse să asculte, ca să vadă dacă se mai vaită cineva. Aşteptă două minute, nimic, cinci minute, nimic zece minute, tot nimic! en With these words, he grabbed the log with both hands and started to knock it about unmercifully. He threw it to the floor, against the walls of the room, and even up to the ceiling. He listened for the tiny voice to moan and cry. He waited two minutes--nothing; five minutes--nothing; ten minutes--nothing. fr Il saisit à deux mains le pauvre morceau de bois et se mit à le cogner sans pitié contre les murs de la pièce. Puis il tendit l’oreille pour entendre les lamentations de la petite voix. Il attendit deux minutes, mais rien ne se manifesta. Il attendit cinq minutes, dix minutes : toujours rien ! de Nun stand er da ganz still; er horchte, er neigte seinen Kopf gegen das Holz hin und lauschte. Zwei – drei – fünf Minuten waren schon vergangen – alles blieb ruhig, nichts regte sich – gar nichts. »'s ist doch zum Lachen ... haha!« sprach jetzt der mutige Schreiner und fuhr sich durch die struppigen Haare. »Wie man dumm sein kann! – Versteht sich! Das Stimmchen hab' ich mir eingebildet. – Nein! it E così dicendo, agguantò con tutt’e due le mani quel povero pezzo di legno, e si pose a sbatacchiarlo senza carità contro le pareti della stanza. Poi si messe in ascolto, per sentire se c’era qualche vocina che si lamentasse. Aspettò due minuti, e nulla; cinque minuti, e nulla; dieci minuti, e nulla! es Y diciendo esto agarró el pobre leño con las dos manos, y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad contra las paredes del taller. Después se puso a escuchar si se queja alguna vocecita. Esperó dos minuto y nada; cinco minutos, y nada: diez minntos, y nada. pt E, dizendo isso, agarrou o pobre pedaço de madeira e começou a batê-lo sem piedade contra as paredes. Depois parou à escuta, para ver se alguma voz se queixava. Esperou dois minutos, e nada. Cinco minutos, e nada. Dez minutos, e nada! ---------------------- ro — Am înţeles, zise el, căznindu-se să râdă şi îndreptându-şi peruca, se vede că mi s-a părut numai că aud un glas care să fi strigat „aoleo”! Haidem înapoi la lucru. Şi deoarece îi intrase frica în oase, începu să cânte, ca să prindă niţel curaj. en "Oh, I see," he said, trying bravely to laugh and ruffling up his wig with his hand. "It can easily be seen I only imagined I heard the tiny voice! Well, well--to work once more!" The poor fellow was scared half to death, so he tried to sing a gay song in order to gain courage. fr - J’ai compris – dit-il en s’efforçant de rire et en se grattant la perruque – voilà la preuve que cette voix qui fait « aïe » sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Remettons-nous au travail. Et parce qu’il avait eu très peur, il s’essaya à chantonner pour se donner un peu de courage. de Schon so viel Zeit verloren! Jetzt geht es in allem Ernst an die Arbeit!« Und doch hatte er immer noch Angst. Zwar fing er an, ein lustig Liedlein vor sich hin zu singen; aber er tat es nur, um sich Mut zu machen. it — Ho capito — disse allora sforzandosi di ridere e arruffandosi la parrucca — si vede che quella vocina che ha detto ohi, me la son figurata io! Rimettiamoci a lavorare. — E perchè gli era entrato addosso una gran 9paura, si provò a canterellare per farsi un po’ di coraggio. es - Ya comprendo - dijo entonces tratando de sonreir y arreglándose la peluca- . Está visto que esa vocecita que ha dicho ¡ay! ha sido una ilusión mia ¡Reanudemos la tarea! Y como tenía tanto miedo, se puso a canturrear paca cobrar ánimos. pt — Já entendi — disse então, esforçando-se para rir. — Vai ver que aquela vozinha que disse “ai” fui eu mesmo que inventei. Vamos voltar ao trabalho. E pegou uma plaina para limpar a madeira. ---------------------- ro Apoi, după ce puse jos barda, luă rindeaua, ca să subţieze şi să netezească bucata cea de lemn dar pe când dădea cu rindeaua în sus şi în jos, auzi din nou acelaşi glas, care îi spuse râzând: — Astâmpăra-te! Astâmpără-te că mă gâdil! en He set aside the hatchet and picked up the plane to make the wood smooth and even, but as he drew it to and fro, he heard the same tiny voice. This time it giggled as it spoke: "Stop it! Oh, stop it! Ha, ha, ha! You tickle my stomach." fr Posant sa hache, il prit le rabot pour rendre bien lisse et propre le bois mais, alors qu’il rabotait, il entendit un petit rire : - Arrête ! Tu me fais des chatouilles sur tout le corps ! de Mit dem Beile getraute er sich nicht mehr an das verhexte Holz; ein bißchen besser wollte er es doch behandeln. So spannte er das Scheit auf die Hobelbank, holte von der Wand einen langen Hobel und ließ ihn über das rauhe Holz hin und her gleiten. Auf einmal kichert's und lacht's in der Werkstatt: »Hör auf! – Ich bin so kitzelig!« it Intanto, posata da una parte l’ascia, prese in mano la pialla, per piallare e tirare a pulimento il pezzo di legno; ma nel mentre che lo piallava in su e in giù, sentì la solita vocina che gli disse ridendo: — Smetti! tu mi fai il pizzicorino sul corpo! — es Entre tanto dejó el hacha y tomó el cepillo para cepillar y pulir el leño. Pero cuando lo estaba cepillando por un lado y por otro, oyó la misma vocecita que le decía riendo: - ¡Pero hombre! ¡Que me estás haciendo unas cosquillas terribles! pt Mas, enquanto fazia isso, a mesma vozinha disse rindo: — Está me fazendo cócegas! ---------------------- ro De data aceasta, bietul meşter Cireaşă căzu ca trăsnit. Când deschise ochii, se pomeni lungit la pământ. Faţa lui părea schimbată cu totul, iar vârful nasului, din roşu cum era, se făcuse vânăt de groază. en This time poor Mastro Cherry fell as if shot. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on the floor. His face had changed; fright had turned even the tip of his nose from red to deepest purple. fr Cette fois, le malheureux Maître Cerise s’effondra, comme foudroyé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était assis à même le sol. Son visage était décomposé. Une terrible peur avait changé jusqu’à la couleur de son nez qui, de rouge, avait viré au bleu foncé. de Da war's mit Meister Pflaums Mute vorbei. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sank er nieder und war wie tot. – Als er wieder zu sich kam und die Augen aufmachte, merkte er, daß er auf dem Boden saß. Wenn ihr ihn hättet sehen können! Starr glotzten die Augen aus dem verstörten Gesichte, und die runde Nasenspitze saß mitten darin wie eine schwarzglänzende Tollkirsche. it Questa volta il povero maestro Ciliegia cadde giù come fulminato. Quando riaprì gli occhi, si trovò seduto per terra. Il suo viso pareva trasfigurito, e perfino la punta del naso, di paonazza come era quasi sempre, gli era diventata turchina dalla gran paura. es Esta vez maese Cereza se desmayó del susto. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró sentado en el suelo. ¡Qué cara. de bobo se le había puesto! La punta de la nariz ya no estaba colorada; del susto se le había puesto azul. pt Dessa vez, o pobre mestre Cereja desabou. Quando reabriu os olhos, viu-se sentado no chão. Seu rosto parecia transfigurado, e até a ponta do nariz, em vez de estar vermelha como sempre, havia se tornado azul de medo. 30px |link=Pinocchio/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II Cuprins: I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI